


Love Me Tender, Love Me True

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguement, Bar, Break Up, Brief Tony, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Cuts His Hair, Double Marriage Proposal, Elvis - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Music, Resolvement, Romance, Second Chances, Singing, Slow Dancing, Stark Tower, Steve Feels, Swearing, Temporary Break Up, Tony Is A Damn Matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has broken up with Steve and neither of them seem to be coping. With Steve staying at Stark Tower, and Bucky going back to an apartment in Brooklyn, their thoughts change. They then begin to see whether they can make it work again. The results are what may make or break it for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender, Love Me True

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a late night writing spur. Probably not my best, but I was in the mood for feels and romance. I made it M for the swearing in it. Title inspired by Love Me Tender by Elvis 
> 
> ~~~&~~~
> 
> Love me tender  
> Love me sweet  
> Never let me go  
> You have made my life complete  
> And I love you so...

_"If I turn up, and you're not there. We'll know. If you show up, and I'm not there. We'll know,"_

_"And if we both show up?"_

_"We'll know..."_

That was the very sentence that had Steve tossing and turning in his bed every night. It had been only two months since he and Bucky had called it quits. Well, Bucky had. It was Steve's fault anyway, he'd been paying a lot more attention to work than he was to Bucky. The brunette started to think that he wasn't worth Steve's time anymore. Steve did try to explain to him that Bucky meant everything, but Bucky didn't buy it. Most of the others in the team started to notice it too. They saw how little Steve talked about what he and Bucky got up to, they saw how little they saw Bucky.

_"We've just hit a rough patch we'll be fine,"_

Steve had said that and then it all went south from there. Bucky called him home early from a team meeting, telling him they really had to talk. The blonde took it in his stride and went back home. He didn't expect to walk onto their floor in Stark Tower and see bags packed by the door. The memory always haunted him when he slept.

_"What's this?" Steve questioned._

_"My bags Steve, I'm leaving," the brunette replied._

_"What? Why?" the blonde whispered._

_"Because you don't give a fucking shit about me anymore Steve! I'm just some-I'm a god damn pet to you now! I have feelings Steve! I need love, I need to be told everything is going to be okay. I need somebody. What happened Steve? Am I boring? Am I not good enough?" Bucky asked._

_"Buck, you're everything. Please don't," Steve pleaded._

_"I don't want you to follow me, I don't want you to track me down, I don't want you to call me, or get someone else to talk to me. You stay here, and you do your work because that's clearly all that matters to you right now. Just...fuck you Steve!" Bucky wavered, turning his back on Steve._

_" Bucky wait! Bucky!" Steve yelled._

He didn't sleep that night, he wept instead. Steve hadn't realized he was pushing Bucky away. His work, it was important, but from day one, nothing was as important as Bucky. What a hypocrite he had been, what a hypocrite he was. He always left voicemails, but Steve never got a reply.

_" Bucky please, please come back. Please. I miss you. I'm sorry. I can change. Please. Please don't make me do this. I'm a fucking stupid bastard. Let me make it up to you,"_

Now, Steve sat on the edge of his bed on a cold rainy night, in November. The curtains in his room were blowing in the wind and the rain pelted hard on the glass windows. He had pills sitting by his bed to try and help him sleep, but his super-serum either rejected them or overpowered them. Hell, Steve tried to drink as much alcohol as he could to try and drink himself stupid. But no, the serum worked its magic and flushed it away. The blonde felt so down he would have turned to anything to end the pain. Steve had sleepless nights, day in, and day out. Sometimes he wondered how Bucky was sleeping and he wished he could know. Then again, even in their relationship he found Bucky awake, sitting on the window ledge.

_" Bucky?" Steve spoke._

_"Hey Stevie..." Bucky mumbled._

_"What's wrong sugar? Another nightmare?" Steve asked._

_"Sure was doll, sorry I woke you. Fucking sick of these nightmares," he sighed._

_"Scoot over," the blonde mused._

_Bucky  moved and watched Steve sit on the ledge, pressing his back against the wall. He pulled Bucky back so he was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped warmly around him. The brunette melted into the touch._

_"I love you Bucky," Steve hummed._

_"I love you too Steve," the brunette answered._

Tears slid down the blonde's face as he recalled all the good times the pair had. He thought that was it for the rest of his life. The super soldier thought that Bucky was his last hope at having something amazing. Bucky had the same life experience as him and that's all he needed, he needed someone like that. Steve covered his eyes with his hand as he wiped the tears away and stood up. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, the picture of himself and Bucky standing outside Stark Tower on the balcony. Tony had taken the picture, like the sneaky bastard that he was. Steve got it off him though, because he actually liked the picture. He sighed as he unlocked the phone and scrolled down his contacts to find Bucky. His finger hovered over the call button for a while, before he pressed it. It rang five times before dying out.

_"You've reached Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky if you prefer. I can't come to the phone, either I'm busy or I don't want to talk to you. Leave your name and I'll get back to you, maybe,"_

Steve knew he just kept calling so that he could hear Bucky's voice again. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, choking back a sob.

"Hey Buck, it's me. Listen, I forgot what day it was that we were going to meet. Or at least...see who turns up, who doesn't, or whether we both do. Can you let me know again, please? I miss you," he breathed out, lying through his teeth he knew when they were going.

When he hung up he threw his phone on the bed and left his room. He wandered down the hallway to the kitchen, where he could hear someone else fumbling around. Steve peered around the corner and saw that it was Tony.  _Oh boy_  he thought. Tony wouldn't want to sit and talk about feelings, no chance in hell. He was just about to leave when he heard Tony's soft voice call to him.

"Hey Cap," he mused.

Steve spun back around and stood in the doorway, his gaze falling on the brunette. Tony had a biscuit in his mouth now and milk sitting on the counter. He grabbed the milk again and poured out another glass, as well as grabbing another biscuit. The blonde wandered into the kitchen-dining area and sat down on one of the chairs at the counter. Tony slid the milk across and handed him the biscuit.

"Can't sleep huh?" he asked, with a mouthful of the chocolate delight.

"Do you like asking stupid questions?" Steve retorted.

Tony scoffed.

"I guess I do. How many times is that you've called Bucky?" he questioned.

"I dunno'...nine," Steve groaned.

"You gotta' let him go Steve," the brunette issued.

"I can't," the blonde sighed. "I can't let go of Bucky when I still love him so much," he added.

Tony looked at him with sympathy, resting his elbows on the counter as he stared at the blonde.

"Any chance of you two getting back together?" he queried.

"We're meeting on Saturday, at the bar we always went to," Steve replied.

"That one where they've got all the old forties jazz, seventies, eighties and all that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, there, where I asked Bucky if he'd like to make our relationship official. I have to be there, seven on the dot. If Bucky turns up and I don't, he's going to leave. If I turn up and Bucky isn't there, I'm leaving. If we both show up, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there," the blonde explained.

The brunette whistled low.

"That's tough," he hummed.

"I'm going. I'm not going to not go and Bucky ends up there and I break his heart all over again," Steve whispered.

"I hope it works out," Tony answered.

"Really?" Steve questioned.

"Of course Cap. Don't think I don't care about you. I do. I care about everybody," Tony responded, before he disappeared back down the hallway.

Steve couldn't suffer being in the room he shared with Bucky. So he'd moved himself down to Tony's floor, sleeping in the room next to Tony's. The blonde was glad he had friends who cared. Even if it was himself who fucked up, they tried to help him.

"I miss you Bucky..." he choked out.

He lost himself in the sadness again, letting his head fall into his hands. His sobs were quiet, but Tony could still hear them with his door open. Steve just wanted his happiness back. And his happiness was Bucky.

* * *

_"Hey Buck, it's me. Listen, I forgot what day it was that we were going to meet. Or at least...see who turns up, who doesn't, or whether we both do. Can you let me know again, please? I miss you,"_

Bucky had listened to the message two days before Saturday when they were meeting. He actually laughed a little, Steve was so forgetful sometimes. The brunette answered back, and reminded him, very briefly. But he had left a long pause at the end, where he let out an irritated sigh, like he wanted to say something else. He couldn't, but he wanted to. Steve had given him everything and now here they were, unsure of whether they were going to fix it or not.

_"Buck, please can we fix this,"_

He didn't even have an answer for that. His phone was filled with voicemails and text messages from the blonde. They filled to the brink until Bucky had to actually sit through and read them. It tore him apart as he read every one. Steve was trying, but it might just be too late now.

_"Remember when I got really sick and you used to sing to me?" Steve hummed, running his fingers over Bucky's knuckles._

_"How could I forget Stevie," Bucky answered._

_"Your voice was so soothing and beautiful. And I haven't heard it in years," the blonde crooned._

_"Want me to sing again for your pal?" the brunette asked, smiling softly._

_"Please..." Steve whispered._

That was the night they both went on their first proper date. They'd been for dinner, been to a movie, been to the Vortex bar to dance. That's where Steve asked if they wanted to make it official and Bucky said yes. They went home after that and that's when Steve mentioned Bucky's singing. Bucky sang most of Steve's favourite songs from the forties to now, Steve loved it.

"Oh Steve," he sighed.

The brunette stared out of his apartment in Brooklyn, his arms crossed over his chest as he practically hugged himself. Steve always kept him warm when it rained or snowed. He couldn't do that now could he? Bucky wiped a tear from his eye as he looked away from the window. He missed Steve, he missed him a lot. And he knew if he didn't go to the Vortex bar tomorrow he'd be making the biggest mistake of his life. Yet that all depended on whether Steve was going to go.

_"I'll go with you everywhere,"_

In times like this he wished that someone would call to ask if he was okay. It was if his plea had been answered, because his phone started ringing straight after. He picked it up and saw Tony's number, he didn't know why Tony would be calling. But he answered anyway.

"Hey Tony," he answered.

"Hey Bucky, how you getting on?" Tony asked.

"Horrible Tony, horrible," Bucky muttered, running his hand through his hair.

"I heard you and Steve might be meeting up on Saturday," he replied.

"Might be," Bucky mused. "Does he tell you everything?" he chuckled.

Tony laughed.

"No, not everything. He seemed so torn up about Saturday though. Are you going?" he questioned.

"I can't answer that," the brunette sighed.

"Come on Bucky...I seriously don't want to pressure you but Steve's hitting rock bottom, or he's close to it. We can't lose him y'know," Tony explained.

Bucky rested his head against his hand, feeling more tears springing into his eyes. He was doing this to Steve, he was tormenting him clearly. This break up was doing more bad than it was good for them.

"Look...nobody has made Cap happier than you have. I can see it in how he looks at you. Sure, he started focusing on work a little more, that's what happened with me and Pepper. I turned into a real self centred asshole I have to admit. But Steve was just a little oblivious. I think if you gave him another chance he'd make it up to you," Tony issued.

"I just thought he'd forgotten about me," Bucky choked out.

"He'd never forget you Bucky. He talks about you far too much to forget. Bucky this. Bucky that. He owes you his life for all you did for him. I mean sure, you were y'know...The Winter Soldier for a while...but you fought through that. Now look, you and Steve were happy. No, you are happy. Because you're going to get your ass to that Vortex club and you're going to take Steve back. Hell I don't know, drop down on one knee and pop the question," Tony suggested.

Bucky's heart fluttered at the thought of asking Steve that one important question. But it'd be too risky. Yet the brunette loved the idea. A smile crossed his face as he broke down into tears of joy, and he could have sworn he heard Tony choking up a little.

"Hey Tony?" he spoke.

"Yeah?" Tony answered.

"Meet me outside the jewellers in the mall tomorrow at noon. You're helping me with something," the brunette ordered.

"With what?" Tony questioned.

"You'll see," Bucky whispered.

He was going to fix it, he'd try his damn best. Even if he had to go one step further than he intended.

* * *

Saturday couldn't have come any sooner. Steve was nervous and full of doubt when he got ready that night. He had to catch a train which had turned up late. The blonde was starting to panic, wondering if he would make it in time. If he even was late by one minute he'd miss Bucky and that would be the end of it all. He decided to go dressed in his old uniform from the forties, with a bag slung over his shoulder. People kept asking him if he was part of the army. He had to explain to them, some of them recognizing the famous Captain America without his red, white and blue suit. The train ride was going to be so long and Steve had to keep looking out the window to calm himself down. Tony had disappeared sometime during the day and Steve had no idea where he had gone. The brunette hadn't even come home by the time Steve left Stark Tower. It was already 6:30pm and Steve still had a long way to go. It was going to be a tiring and anxious wait.

"Please be there," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Bucky sat in thet Vortex club that he'd told Steve to meet him at. He looked at the time, seeing that it was 6:35pm.  _There's still twenty-five minutes for him to show up_  he thought. The brunette was dressed in his old uniform, he'd forgotten how it felt to have it on. Even with his metal arm now it still fit well on him. He'd stared at himself in the mirror for a while, wondering if he should tie his hair up or not. But he decided on neither. He called Natasha over two hours before he had to go, he had her cut his hair off. His hair was back to how it was in the forties. He'd grow it back out again, but he just wanted to feel a little like himself again. Bucky had his military hat on that went with his uniform, he felt like Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes again. Now all he had to do was sit and wait, wondering, and somewhat hoping that he'd feel a tap on his shoulder and turn around to see blue eyes staring at him.

"Can I get you another drink?" the bartender, Marie asked.

"Sure why not?" Bucky replied.

"You waiting for someone?" she questioned.

"My boyfriend, well...was. But we're seeing if we want to mend our relationship. He's such a punk. If he comes all the way out here I swear I'll fucking kill him," he joked.

Marie laughed.

"He sounds like a real gentleman," she hummed.

"He is," Bucky chuckled.

"You gonna' tell me who he is? What's his name?" Marie mused.

"His name is Steve. Steve Rogers. Or Captain Rogers. Or-" Bucky paused, smiling coyly. "Captain fuckin' America," he added.

Marie grinned widely.

"No kidding!" she exclaimed.

Bucky shrugged with a smirk.

"Well I hope he shows up. Good luck, Bucky," Marie soothed, giving him a small wink.

"How did you-" Bucky stopped, smirking as he bit his lip.

_She just knows by your metal hand_  he thought. The brunette snickered as he shook his head and looked down at the bar. He looked at the clock now. 6:55pm it said, still no sign of Steve. Bucky was beginning to doubt it all now. His hand reached inside his pocket as he flipped a small box between his fingers, before letting it go. He sighed and took a swig of his drink, before moving onto the next one that Marie had poured.

"Ah hell," he huffed, getting up off his seat.

No one was singing on stage and they usually just left it open for anyone. Bucky sauntered over to the band and gave them a small nod.

"Gentlemen," he spoke.

"What can we do for you buddy?" the drummer asked.

"How good are you at playing anything by Creedence Clearwater Revival?" Bucky asked.

"Very good," the bass player replied.

"What's your names fellas?" the brunette questioned.

"Drummer of there is Frank, bass player there is Jason and my names Henry," the lead guitarist answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Bucky," he mused.

"What song did you have in mind Bucky?" Henry queried.

"The night time is the right time," he answered.

Henry nodded with a smile as Bucky turned to the microphone, taking it off the stand. He looked at the time on his watch, seeing that it has just struck 7pm.  _Well that settles it then. That truly fucking settles it_  he thought. He'd have one song and then he'd leave, at least this would keep his mind off things. As the tune began he lifted the microphone and started to sing.

"You know the night time, oh, is the right time. To be with the one you love. I said the night time, ooh, is the right time. To be with the one you love," he sang.

He'd turned some heads as they watched the brunette up on stage, seeing the smile cross his face. But he couldn't help but feel the hurt in his chest. Steve wasn't coming, and that hurt him the most. He'd have to get rid of the box in his pocket. Maybe he'd throw it in the ocean or something.

"I said the night time, ooh, is the right time. To be with the one you love. Baby, I said a baby, baby, come on and drive me crazy. Lord, you know I love you; always thinkin' of you," he continued, wandering across the stage.

Bucky was so engrossed in his singing he hadn't noticed a familiar face stepping into the club. Steve sauntered in, his bag still slung over his shoulder. Marie lifted her head and smiled warmly at him.

"Captain Rogers," she spoke.

Steve turned his attention to her.

"Was I being expected?" he questioned.

"You were. By that smartly dressed guy up on stage. Bucky, his name is," she crooned.

The blonde's heart stuttered in his chest as he glanced over at the stage. Sure enough, Bucky was there, singing his heart out and pondering around the stage. His eyes welled with tears as he gazed at the brunette. He noticed his hair was cut and he was dressed in his old uniform. Steve dropped his bag by the bar and approached the stage. Bucky turned as he started to come to the end of the song.

"I said the night time oh, is the right time. To be with the one you love," he chorused, letting his eyes fall closed.

Everybody in the bar started cheering and clapping and Steve stared at the brunette was adoration. When Bucky opened his eyes, he saw him, he saw Steve. His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped as he stared into Steve's piercing blue eyes.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered.

"Steve..." he breathed out.

"I'm really sorry the god damn train was a little late and I had to-fuck-" Steve paused, seeing the brunette shift, he didn't like blabbering.

Bucky put the microphone back and stepped down from the stage. He didn't know if he was dreaming, so he had to make sure. Steve smiled slightly, tears still welling in his eyes. He held his hand out to Bucky and the brunette took it, gasping when Steve's touch felt completely real.

"You're here," he wavered. "You're actually fuckin' here," he sobbed, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Yeah I'm here sugar. I'm here," Steve choked out.

Steve tipped Bucky's hat off his head and wrapped his arm around his waist. He spun the brunette around and dipped him, staring into the blue-grey eyes he'd missed so much.

"I missed you so much," he soothed.

Bucky smiled.

"I missed you too," he whispered.

Their lips slotted together perfectly, like they always had. Bucky's arms wrapped around Steve's neck as they kissed. Two months had been so long and both of them had missed it. Everybody around them cheered and wolf whistled as Bucky chuckled into the kiss. They pulled away soon after and Steve brought Bucky back up. His hand still rested on the small of Bucky's back as he put the brunette's hat back on.

"I guess this is our answer then?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky I want nothing more than to rekindle what we had. I'm sorry I kept forgetting about you. You're the most important thing in my life and I'm such a jerk for pushing you away," Steve soothed, taking Bucky's hands in his.

"You're not a jerk. You're a punk. And a fucking asshole," Bucky retorted.

Steve laughed and threw his head back as Bucky smiled in return. It was either now or never.

"Stevie..." Bucky hummed.

"Mm?" the blonde replied, looking back at Bucky.

"I need to ask you something. And it's really, really important," the brunette breathed out.

"Shoot," Steve answered.

The brunette took a deep breath as he let go of Steve's hands. Steve raised an eyebrow, watching Bucky intently. He grinned and suddenly dropped down on one knee. Steve's eyes widened, his hands flying up to his mouth.

"Steve, I know we broke up. And that we didn't really think we were going to both be here. But I took my chances. So a few days ago, Tony and I went out and I walked into a jewellers and said give me the finest ring you've got. It was beautiful when I saw it and I knew right there that it was just yours," Bucky spoke.

Steve wept as he choked back the tears, his smile widening.

"Bucky," he whimpered, breaking down into tears again.

"Captain, will you do me the honour, and the honour of our friends. By becoming my husband and making it official in front of all our friends and maybe even the public. Steven Grant Rogers...will you marry me?" Bucky asked, pulling out the box.

A silver band with a red, white and blue stripe through it and a star in the middle was revealed when the brunette opened the green velvet box. Steve had to laugh at it through the tears as he tried to reply to the question.

"Yes! Of course you jerk! I'll marry you!" he exclaimed.

More cheering commenced as Bucky started crying, his hands shaky as he slid the ring onto Steve's finger. He stood up and pulled Steve in for another kiss, one deep and passionate, giving Steve all the love he had.

"I guess we were both thinking the same thing," Steve whispered, grinning slightly.

"What?" Bucky questioned.

Steve smiled as he then dropped on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. Bucky cried out in shock and slapped his hands on his knees before he started laughing.

"James Buchanan Barnes, will you marry me?" Steve asked.

"Yes Steve, absolutely!" Bucky yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

The blonde chuckled as he stood up, kissing Bucky for the third time as he slid the ring on Bucky's metal finger. It fit perfectly with _'Till the end of the line Sergeant Barnes'_  engraved on it, and Steve sighed with relief. He pulled Bucky into his arms, kissing his temple as Bucky relaxed into the embrace.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple!" Marie called.

Clapping and cheering kept going and going as a customer put a song on the jukebox. Steve pulled away from Bucky as he held his hand out.

"Sergeant, can I have this dance?" he questioned.

"You know how to dance now huh?" Bucky chuckled.

"I learnt from the best," Steve crooned.

"It'd be my pleasure then, Captain," the brunette hummed.

Steve wrapped his arm loosely around Bucky's waist as he pulled him close. Bucky rested his left hand on Steve's shoulder, the other entwining with Steve's. They began to sway slowly as  _'Love Me Tender'_  started to play.

"Ah Elvis, and what a coincidence that it's our favourite song," Bucky sighed contently.

"I might have told that guy to play it," Steve teased.

"You punk," Bucky scoffed.

"Jerk," Steve retorted.

They moved a little closer as Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve hummed softly to the tune in Bucky's ear, his hands resting tenderly on his back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Bucky answered, smiling softly.

The brunette admired his ring, letting his eyes fall closed as he and Steve danced in a circle. He was so happy, so happy they had made amends. Now here they were, engaged, and ready to get married. Bucky honestly couldn't wait, and neither could Steve.

_Love me tender_   
_Love me dear_   
_Tell me you are mine_   
_I'll be yours through all the years_   
_Till' the end of time..._


End file.
